


Dwarven Funeral Rites

by raiyana



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: This is a poem I wrote ages ago, used in funeral rites in Khazad-dûm (and elsewhere, later).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Khuzdul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursive denotes the assembly responding to the Singer officiating.  
> I imagine this to be accompanied by a dirge-like melody, possibly drums.
> 
> This line: _Mamahdûn/Mashamrûn/Madannûn/Madablûn mi ir-rathkhu Mahal_ is essentially a 'pick your blessing', which would depend on the personality/characteristics of the deceased.

Kunh tâtîn ib-bekhaz ra id-felak,

Ik-kemath mathandul ni akmâth?

Kunh tâtîn it-tulkh ra id-uthak,

Kunh tâti ik-khuzd Khazad-dûmu?

Ankul d’aban ra d’Itdendûm,

Ana shaktûnmâ galubmâ 'aimugalikh imrulul//mirlal

_La’ hû mabaddakhi // Mukhuh mabaddakhi ya bunmû Mahal_

Mukhuh id-nâlu ’aban nê manaruta

Mamahdûn/Mashamrûn/Madannûn/Madablûn mi ir-rathkhu Mahal

_Mamahdûn Mahal ku’ mahshumura Naddun ‘Aban._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the translation of the poem in chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold denotes the response from the gathered assembly/mourners to the officiating Singer,

Where is the hammer and chisel,

the voice that was lifted in song.

Where is the smith and the miner,

Where is the Dwarf of Khazad-dûm

Returning to Stone and to Waiting,

Our Kinsman we fondly farewell.

**Until we join him again OR May we meet again with the grace of Mahal**

The Path of Stone never winding,

Blessed/Protected/guided/soothed by the Hand of Mahal

**Blessed are you Mahal, who protects the Children of Stone**


End file.
